


peaches

by reunesangseu (rujakcuka)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Underage Kissing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rujakcuka/pseuds/reunesangseu
Summary: “Iya, ya, kamu rada mirip buah persik.”Seorang adik kelas menyatakan perasaannya pada Sicheng dan ia malah teringat akan buah persik yang dibawa Jaehyun.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	peaches

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat, bekal makan siang di masing-masing pangkuan. Ini adalah rutinitas mereka tiap hari sekolah, kalau tidak ada halangan seperti cuaca yang kurang bersahabat atau kumpulan anggota ekskul. Selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama bukanlah hal aneh kalau sudah kepalang dekat, bukan?

Sicheng sedang mengunyah suapan terakhir makanannya ketika Jaehyun mengeluarkan satu buah persik dari dalam tas yang dia pakai untuk membawa kotak bekalnya. Buahnya tergolong besar, namun masih bisa digenggam.

“Liat, nih.” Jaehyun menempatkan genggaman buah persiknya di dekat pipinya. Setelah itu, ia mempertontonkan sebuah senyum lebar, memperdalam lesung pipinya, berusaha menunjukkan sesuatu.

Selesai menelan kunyahan terakhirnya, Sicheng merespon, “Apaan.” Nadanya datar, tidak mengindikasikan pertanyaan, sudah siap dengan hal aneh yang akan Jaehyun keluarkan dari mulutnya.

“Ih, gitu banget.” Jaehyun mencebik. Menurut Sicheng, wajahnya lucu. Sedikit. Sesaat kemudian, cebikannya hilang, diganti dengan cengiran, memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi. “Mirip, kan?”

Sicheng mendengus geli. Jaehyun yang tengah bersamanya kini adalah Jung Jaehyun yang digadang-gadang sebagai pangeran sekolah, dipertimbangkan dari berbagai aspek—tampang, badan, sikap, kecerdasan, suara, dan lainnya. Akan tetapi, Jaehyun ini juga adalah Jung Jaehyun yang tak sengaja menghembuskan gelembung ingus ketika menangis gara-gara layar ponselnya retak parah. Atau Jung Jaehyun yang terbahak saat Sicheng berusaha menolong seorang ibu paruh baya di perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka dan malah mengatakan hal tak senonoh karena kemampuan bahasa Korea-nya belum bisa mengejar lidah Mandarin-nya.

Karenanya, Sicheng cuma menjawab, “Iya, dah.”

“Dih, kayak yang gak rela gitu ngejawabnya.”

“Soalnya kamu aneh banget.” Sicheng merebut buah persik yang ada di genggaman Jaehyun dengan satu tangan. Tangannya yang satu lagi menengadah. Mereka sudah lama melewati masa dimana apa pun harus ditanyakan dulu. “Tumben gak dipotong-potong kayak biasanya. Bawa pisau, gak?”

Jaehyun terkekeh sembari merogoh isi tasnya. Diulurkannya sebuah pisau buah kecil yang dibungkus dengan secarik kertas putih polos—bersih, tanpa huruf atau bahkan tinta—supaya tidak melubangi tasnya. “Tadi serumah semuanya telat bangun, jadinya gak sempet motongin.”

Sicheng tidak menimpali jawabannya, fokus memotong buah persik yang dibawa Jaehyun. Dia yang potong karena dia juga ingin minta, masih menjunjung norma kesopanan. Setengah buah persik yang telah dipotongnya diberikan lagi pada pemilik aslinya, setengah yang lain langsung ia gigit.

Setelah mencuci mulutnya dengan buah persik tadi, Sicheng mengarahkan pandangannya dari pohon rindang yang meneduhkan tempat duduk mereka. Diliriknya Jaehyun yang sedang memandanginya lekat. Tertangkap basah, lelaki itu menunjukkan lesung pipinya kembali, membuat dada Sicheng berdesir. Sedikit. Mungkin.

Kemungkinan itu tidak menghalangi Sicheng untuk menyondongkan badannya ke arah Jaehyun, menekankan jari telunjuknya pada salah satu lesung pipi lelaki tersebut.

Banyak murid sekolah mereka—bisa jadi murid sekolah lain pula—yang, kalau lihat ataupun tahu soal ini, mau melakukan apa saja demi bisa berada di posisi Sicheng sekarang.

“Iya, ya, kamu rada mirip buah persik.”

Untungnya mereka tidak tahu, karena Jaehyun yang tersenyum menahan malu dengan daun telinga yang memerah adalah sesuatu yang Sicheng tidak yakin mau bagikan kepada siapa pun.

* * *

Seorang adik kelas menyatakan perasaannya pada Sicheng dan ia malah teringat akan buah persik yang dibawa Jaehyun.

Barangkali terkesan sepele, tetapi Sicheng menyadari sesuatu tatkala matanya refleks menyorot bagian pipi si adik kelas, berusaha menemukan sesuatu di sana. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuknya berpikir mengenai apa yang ia coba cari.

Setelah berterima kasih dan menolak ajakan berpacaran remaja yang lebih muda darinya itu, Sicheng memilih untuk pulang sekolah sendirian, berjalan sambil memikirkan tentang ketertarikannya pada lesung pipi. Riwayat paling baru mesin pencarian ponselnya diisi dengan para selebriti yang luar biasa elok dengan lesung pipi yang dalam, namun perasaannya sama seperti saat dia tidak menemukan lekukan di permukaan pipi adik kelas tadi.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, Jaehyun berkata ketika mereka berteduh di halte bis dekat sekolah, helai rambutnya basah menempel pada dahinya, “Katanya kamu ditembak adik kelas.”

Sicheng kenal nada yang dipakai barusan. Kalimatnya diakhiri dengan tanda titik sebagai pernyataan, bukan tanda tanya sebagai bentuk permintaan konfirmasi. Sepertinya teman sekelas Sicheng yang tahu soal ini ( _“Sicheng-ah, tuh dicariin adik kelas. Gak tau mau ngapain, tapi_ awkward _gitu. Mau nembak kali, ya? Padahal kamu udah punya—_ “) mulutnya bocor.

“Iya,” responnya singkat, memilih untuk melihat lurus ke arah jalan raya di depan halte, kadangkala mengikuti gerakan satu atau dua orang di seberang jalan yang bergegas mencari tempat untuk berteduh dari hujan deras ini. Entah mengapa tidak ada yang ikut berdiam diri di halte ini selain mereka berdua, tapi hal tersebut jadi kesempatan bagi Jaehyun untuk membuka topik pembicaraan ini.

Di sampingnya, terdengar helaan napas Jaehyun yang sedang memeras bagian bawah kemeja putihnya, membuat tetesan air jatuh dari sana. “Siapa? Kok gak bilang aku?”

“Nggak, lah.” Sicheng masih betah mengarahkan penglihatannya ke arah bangunan seberang jalan. “Aku ngehargain privasi dia.”

Sicheng mengakui kalau Jaehyun pintar; dia cepat menangkap implikasi dari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. “Kenapa nolak?”

“Tadinya pengen nerima, cuma akunya blunder gara-gara kaget ada yang nembak,” jawab Sicheng, “jadinya malah ketolak.”

“Heh, alesan. Kenapa kaget? Kamu kan salah satu _dancer_ terbaik sekolah, wajar banyak yang ngeceng.” Jaehyun menekan pelan pundak Sicheng dengan jari telunjuknya. “Jawabnya yang bener, dong.”

Mulanya Sicheng mempertimbangkan apakah lebih baik dijawab sejujurnya atau memilih untuk bohong. Akan tetapi, Jaehyun selalu bisa menangkap maksud gerak-gerik Sicheng. Oh, sisi kontra dari terlalu mengenal satu sama lain.

Sejenak, Sicheng melirik ke arah Jaehyun. Tatapan yang lekat disertai dengan penampilannya yang basah kuyup membuatnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang terlantar. Langsung Sicheng meluruskan pandangannya kembali ke arah jalan raya—berharap bis cepat datang—karena hujan deras membuat seragam mereka putih transparan, punya Jaehyun mempertontonkan pent—

“Pas dia nembak, aku keinget buah persik yang kamu bawa kemarin-kemarin.” Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, Sicheng malah kelepasan.

Jaehyun yang awalnya hanya mendengus geli, kini terkekeh. “ _Random_ banget.”

“Iya, kan?!” Suara Sicheng mulai membanjiri pendengaran Jaehyun. “Aku pertamanya kepikiran, _yah gak kayak buah persik_. Aku kira aku nolak gara-gara aku seneng sama yang ada lesung pipi, tapi abis _browsing_ foto-foto orang yang ada lesung pipinya... rasanya beda. Gak kayak kamu—“

“Bentar.” Jaehyun memegang erat kedua pundak Sicheng, membuat mau tak mau mereka duduk menghadap satu sama lain, tatapan beradu. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Jaehyun terlihat antara menahan tawa dan bingung lantaran tak tahu harus memproses informasi yang mana dulu. “Kamu nyari foto orang yang punya lesung pipi?”

Sicheng ikut bingung karena fokus Jaehyun malah ke sana. “... Iya?”

“... Lanjutin.”

“Ya gitu aja. Aku nolak dia. Selesai.” Sicheng menggesturkan kedua tangannya, mendadak sensitif dengan tangan Jaehyun yang sekarang mulai meremas kedua pundaknya, kedua bola matanya mengarah pada atap halte di atas mereka. “Lepasin. Basah, nih. Dingin.”

“Gak mau.” Jaehyun memegang dagu Sicheng, berusaha membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Ketika Sicheng akhirnya menyerah, dia kaget sendiri dengan posisi duduk mereka yang lebih dekat dibanding tadi. Otaknya bersikeras berasumsi hanya Jaehyun yang mendekatkan diri. Daun telinga lawan bicaranya kini merah bukan main, kontras dengan mukanya yang memucat karena temperatur yang kian menurun.

Sicheng mengernyitkan dahinya saat menangkap mata Jaehyun terpaku pada bibirnya. “Heh,” gumamnya cepat, “ini tempat umum.”

“Biarin. Cuma ada kita, kok.” Meski berkata demikian, Jaehyun tetap mengedarkan penglihatannya ke sekeliling mereka. Hanya ada tetesan hujan yang rapat dan jalan serta trotoar yang sepi. Orang-orang di balik jendela toko dan kafe sekitar mereka tampak tak jelas; bisa disimpulkan kalau orang-orang tadi tidak dapat melihat mereka secara jelas pula. “Sori. Aku kesenengan. Kamunya juga lucu, sih, nolak tapi alesannya gitu.”

Sicheng memutar bola matanya jengah, namun tetap pada akhirnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jaehyun ketika mereka merapatkan jarak satu sama lain. Wanginya bercampur dengan lembapnya air hujan serta parfumnya yang maskulin—lavender, cendana, entah.

Tidak cuma pipinya yang mirip persik; Sicheng masih bisa mengecap persik dari pelembap bibir Jaehyun.


End file.
